Sleeping Beauty
by Kou
Summary: The true story of "Sleeping Beauty" Gundam Wing style. AU, Relena bashing (sorry!) 1+R 11+13


This was a project for my English class o.O Well It wasn't the Gundam version, but I changed it around to be so...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing or anything related to it.  
Pairings: 1+R poor Heero... I'm so sorry! 11+13  
Warning: Relena bashing... weird thing is I like her o.O just not with Heero though...  
  
The True Story Of "Sleeping Beauty"  
Gundam Wing Style  
By: Kou  
---------------  
  
Everyone knows the story of Sleeping Beauty, right? An evil witch cast an evil spell on the daughter of a King and Queen and faries took away the baby to keep her safe. She pricked her finger on a spindle, fell asleep and then was woke up with a kiss from a prince. They all live happily every after. Wrong.  
  
The truth is that the story was changed to save the honor of the kingdom and familys' name.  
  
The original curse was the fault of the King, A guy named Treize, he upset some guy named Rumplestilskin and was cursed with his first born child was going to be a problem child. When the child was born, a poor witch. Who was really a guy named Duo, but everyone thought he was a she because of that long braid he always had his hair in, well, he tried to warn them of what a brat the kid was going to be. But he failed and the King thought him evil, so he cast Duo out of the kingdom.  
  
Then the King and Queen, a scary lady named Une, made some poor little prince Heeros' day horrible by telling him that he was to marry the little princess, Relena, when they where older. Heero had the right idea at the time, and tried to run away.  
  
As the years went by, six to be exact, the King and Queen were so put out with the child that they dumped her into the care of three poor fairies. Three poor male fairies named Trowa, Quatre and Wufei to be exact. They created a cover-up to say they did it because of a curse that the 'evil' witch, that they had cast out six years ago, had been put upon the princess.  
  
As those years went by, those long long years, the fairies looked after the annoying princess. The fairies did it only because they were faithful to the Kingdom and where promised a big payoff in the end. The princess continued to make their lives horrible, but they continued to care for her, silent wishing to suffocate her with her pillow at night. Then one day, the little snob er...princess, decided to walk off out into the forest by herself. The fairies did nothing to stop her, they where quite glad to see her go, money only goes so far.  
  
The princess walked on and on and on and on and... well you get the idea. She came to and old abandoned castle. Which really wasn't empty because that one 'evil-curse casting' male-witch Duo lived there. The princess decided to make it her own and threw Duo out.  
  
The witch, having a idea pop into his head, decided to lock the princess in there, forever. Duo started with a spell to put Relena to sleep and ended with a spell around the castle in the shape of a huge thorn bush.  
  
Everything would have gone great and the world would have been a better place if it had worked out the way the witch had planned it, but it didn't. It so happens that a woodcutter by the name of Rashid saw what was going on and decided to tell the closest prince about it, you know, princes save fair maidens and all that.  
  
It just so happens that our little hero was the once little prince Heero who was going to be forced into marriage with the snob princess Relena. But at the time he didn't know who he was going to save, just that it was a fair maiden.  
  
Through some weird twist of cruel fate, Heero ended up getting inside the castle and waking up princess Relena with a kiss. Despite the ending of "They lived happily ever after" Heero ended up working double time just to support Relena, all her little whims and the some odd 12 children they had.  
  
The End  
---------------  
  
That was mezzed up o.O the humor sucked ::shrugs:: any comments? Reviews? Please? ^_^ 


End file.
